This application is concerned with visual development in human infants between 1 day and 7 months of age. Research is proposed to examine the strategies a newborn infant possesses for acquiring visual information about his world. Seven studies are discussed which examine the effects on scanning of varying the neural activation potential of stimuli and their peripheral location as well as the effect of presenting nonvisual input. For older infants, 14 studies are discussed which examine the development of form scanning, and how the baby comes to appreciate the temporal, spatial and meaning organization of his visual world. Finally, four ongoing longitudinal studies of visual scanning in rhesus monkeys are described which bear on the questions of parallels in normative development in humans and nonhuman primates and of the relation between developing brain organization and visual behavior. The technique used is infrared, corneal-reflection video recording by which fixation sequences over visual displays may be precisely recorded. Through analysis of the visual scanning records and eye-movement parameters, inferences may be drawn about the rules governing visual information-acquisition strategies, what the infant sees and how he organizes his visual world.